


Mellifluous

by bunnyfication



Series: alphabet prompt fics [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale goes to the church choir to relax. He is very much not expecting Crowley to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the old 2009 alphabet meme, prompted by rroselavy (lj). Can be read as shippy or not, as you please.

The nice thing about choir practice was that it was relaxing. Not to say the people coming there were saints (thankfully, as many saints tended to be rather taxing company, in Aziraphale's experience), but they generally required only small nudges in the right direction. Those who didn't...well, it was a hobby; he could ignore them that once, right? One couldn't _always_ be working.

The only problem was remembering to actually get there on time. So easy to open a book just to leaf through while he waited...and suddenly time would have passed and he'd be hopelessly late. Luckily the others were used to it already. Or not so luckily, because they tended to tease him about it, Aziraphale thought with a slight frown as he pushed the door to the church open, slightly out of breath from hurrying.

He could hear the voice of Suzy, their choir leader already. She had a pleasant, if rather loud voice, and it was clearly audible even over the general chatter in the room.

"Why, it's always lovely to see someone new here! And...Oh, there Mr. Fell is at last. Got lost in a book again, eh? Your friend is singing with us today too, isn't that nice?" Suzy called out cheerfully, and before Aziraphale had time to wonder who she was talking about, she stepped aside to reveal a dark, lithe figure. 

Oh no.

"Crowley! What are you doing...I mean, what a _surprise_ to see you here."

Crowley grinned at him from behind his ever stylish sunglasses, and shrugged urbanely.

"Thought it might be fun to try," he said nonchalantly.

Before Aziraphale had a chance to drag him aside and question his motives further, Crowley was snagged by two ladies who wanted to show him the notes for that day's song and find out what sort of voice he had. From experience Aziraphale knew there would be no escaping from them, so he sighed in defeat.

Then Suzy elbowed him in the side, rather painfully.

"Why such a long face Mr. Fell, aren't you happy to see your friend here?"

"Oh, I am, it is just...I didn't think this was exactly...his thing," Aziraphale mumbled weakly. He was trying to remember if he'd done anything to annoy Crowley lately, that this might be punishment for. Nothing particular sprang to mind.

Turned out Crowley sang rather well, actually. Thought maybe it wasn't that surprising, after all, angels tended to have good singing voices, and he _had_ been one, at a time, Aziraphale pondered. 

Suzy was, unsurprisingly, very enthused. She practically had tears in her eyes when she clutched Crowley's hand after the practice.

"That was _beautiful_ , mellifluous, even! You really must come again...our next performance is just around the corner too!" she gushed at him, before turning towards Aziraphale, eyes practically glowing. Aziraphale, who had faced down the powers of heaven and hell, was frankly a bit terrified.

"Mr. Fell, you _must_ get him here again. As I've always said, we welcome all kinds of people here, as long as they can sing, haha. I joke, but really, I've never put up with small mindedness in _my_ choir." she told to Crowley again, patting his hand in a motherly way while blushing slightly.

Crowley smiled affably and made vague promises, no doubt fearing he might not ever be released otherwise. Suzy had something of a personality.

"What was that all about, do you think?" Aziraphale asked later, still bemused, as they were walking towards the Bentley.

Crowley shrugged, looking insufferably amused as he did when he got the joke before Aziraphale did. Not that it happened often. Very.

"Couldn't say...seems like a perceptive woman, though."

"Hmph," Aziraphale replied. 

He only got it later that night, when he'd already drunk one cup of cocoa and was making another. And then he felt a bit embarrassed, but mostly because it had taken him so long. Really.


End file.
